Flapjack and the Chaos Emerald
by Stong Force
Summary: When Eggman's new invetion sucks sonic into Stormalong The space time continuem starts ripping there worlds apart
1. A Hedgehog in Stormalong

Flapjack And the Chaos Emeralds

One Day at the Candy Barrel.

Flapjack was getting some candy

You dont have any money Peppermint Larry said as he took the candy away from Flapjack

Ok... how about this Flapjack said as he handed over a gold ring

Oh no said Peppermint Larry

What?? Said Flapjack

Uhhh the Candy Barrels closed Said Peppermint Larry

Peppermint Larry ran to his Candy Wife

Candywife! Candywife! Said Peppermint Larry

This Gold ring It must mean that Flapjack has opened a portal to another world

I Must find Flapjack and ask him where he found it

Meanwhile in mobius

Sonic...SONIC!!! Oh where is he Amy said

Knuckels Came to Amy saying Wheres the Master Emerald

I dont know Amy said

Meanwhile in Stormalong

*CHRAAASHHHH*

Flapjack and island just Appered K'nuckels said

ADDDDDVEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNTURE screamed Flapjack

*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH*

Ohno Lets go se whats going on said Flapjack

WHHHAAAAT??

A Blue Hedgehog

Im Sonic...Sonic the Hedgehgog

End of Chapter 1


	2. The Marvelous Kiddnapping of Flapjack

Flapjack and Choas Emeralds

Chapter 2

The Marvelous Kiddnapping of Flapjack

Im Sonic said Sonic as he walked up to Flapjack

Oh...Hello there friend said Flapjack

Whats going on here said Flapjack

Well....

*SMACK*

Ow what the said sonic

He turned around

Sh...SHADOW?!? he said

Lets get out of this dump said shadow

DUUUUUUUMMMPP yelled Flapjack

Ill let you know this is not a dump

Yes it is said shadow

Your coming with me said Shadow as he pick up Flapjack

Sonic!!! find bubby shes a whale Flapjack said as he was pulled into Mobius

Ohno hes just a kid said sonic

(I better find this bubby) thought Sonic

Sonic ran all over stormalong....

(Grrr where is she)

Sonic At last found her

AHHH what is that thing said Bubby

Your son...Or friend...... Said Sonic

Has been kidnapped

NO! said bubby

But the only way to...get back to my world is....the trash bin by the Candy Barrel said Sonic

Sonic jumped in the trash bin

End of Chapter


	3. Oh! Flapjack where art Thou

Flapjack and the Chaos Emeralds

Chapter 3

Oh! Flapjack where art Thou

Flapjaaaaack Yelled Sonic

Arrrgh its just no use Muttered Sonic

Meanwhile at Eggman's tower

Arrgh Sonic will stop you said Flapjack

SHUT UP Commanded Eggman

Craaaash

What??? Said Eggman

Hey Eggman Said Sonic

Ill be taking Flapjack Said Sonic

Yoink

Noooooo Yelled Eggman

Meanwhile at Stormalong

Wow this Gem is BIIIIIIIIIIIG Said K'nuckes

K'nuckels Try to pick the Master Emerald up

Wow this thing is heavy

I wish Flap was here :( Said k'nuckels

Then a familliar voice was heard

Flapjack!!! Yelled K'nuckels In joy

Boy im i glad to see you said flapjack

then suddenly there was a big flash

After the flash the world was distorted

What happe..WHAT Yelled Flapjack

Bubby was gone

Im right here baby but bubby was not she was just a voice

Thats Bubbys Voice

End of Chapter 3


	4. Knuckels and K'nuckels

Flapjack and the choas emeralds

Chapter 4

Knuckels and K'nuckels

After the flash the world was distorted

What happe..WHAT Yelled Flapjack

Bubby was gone

Im right here baby but bubby was not she was just a voice

That was Bubbys Voice said flapjack

It seems your friend has been fused with this world and mine said a voice....

Wah who are you shouted K'nuckels

Me?...Im Knuckels....and you

Uhhh K'nuckels...im K'nuckels....

The only way to get her out is by spit your world from ours said Knuckels

Will that hurt her....said Flapjack...

Yes...said Knuckels

But...is there any other way to free her

Just as Knuckels opened his mouth they heard something

RARE GEM FOR SALE GLOWING WITH POWER

Give me that you said Knuckels

No dont thats Peppermint larry said Flapjack

I dont care give me that said Knuckels

Ok...ok here you go...said the salesman

....

Suddenly The sky lit up and Flapjack fell

Captain i dont feel well said Flapjack

Sudden flapjack turned into a hedgehog

What the! shouted Fapjack

Its the two worlds there getting closer to fuseing it cuased you to transform said knuckels

then we need to find the choas emeralds and fast said flapjack

End of chapter


	5. As the war unfolds

Flapjack and the choas emeralds

Final chapter

As the war unfolds

A year has passed the gang has found all choas emeralds

Ok guys ready...GO! said Sonic

They all ran to Eggman's base

Its time we end this said Tails

Super fusion choas beam attack said Sonic as he went super

The beam stopped and then eggman came out in a gaint mech

MEANWHILE IN STORMALONG

Ahhhhh Candy wiiiiiife 

Stormalong dissapered

Back at mobius

Oh it seems your world has been destroyed said Eggman

No...No flapjack said with a tear in his eye

BuuUUUBBBYYY He said as he turned super

And then flapjack started beating the gaint mech up

The mech blew up...Stormalong Seperated with Mobius

Then Flapjack was himself again

That was the best adventure ever cap'in said Flapjack

Its not over yet said Eggman

What said Flapjack

Then sonic said:Shadow get these guys to there world

Ok said shadow

The End...


End file.
